fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Fitzgibbon
James Fitzgibbon (ジェームス·フィッツギボン, Fittsugibon Jēmusu) is one of the Twelve Knights that serve under the Queen Aivenna, sworn to protect the Royal Family along with all of the Norvino Kingdom. Before coming to work under Queen Aivenna, James was actually a Rune Knight, working for the Magic Council. James often stood out among his fellow knights due to his progress he made during his time there; such progress caused him to earn the name the Saint of Absolute (聖絶, Seizetsu), due to the fact that he always complete every task that he was given and never left a comrade behind. Eventually, he was called by Queen Aiveena to return back to Norvino, as she wanted him to protect his homeland. He returned was dubbed a Royal Knight, working aside his fellow people to protect the land. Like his fellow knights, James was bestowed an artifact; however his was much different as his was a pendant instead of a ring. This pendant allowed James to gain the title that he is now known primarily as, White Knight (白士, Shiroshi). Appearance Regarding his apppearance, James takes the appearance of a rather mature looking man, the ideal look for a knight in shining armor. Having an what is best explained as a look of calmness and peace on his face at all times, James is seen as a very approachable person, being described as handsome by his female admirers; they believe there is something that makes him have a certain charm to him. He has a light skin complexion, mostly due to wearing clothing or armor that keep his skin out of the sun. His body is rather muscular, the most noticeable area being his abdomen, as he sports a complete set of abs; though it is hidden by his attire. He acquired a physical frame through his rigorous training back when he was becoming a Rune Knight. When going into height, James is rather average in the area, standing at an normal 180.34 cm, making him 5 feet and 11 inch. James' hair is a beautiful blonde, usually kept in a short, shagged style with some strands being kept upward, somehow defiying gravity. His eyes, while shaped to be rather sharp, are blue in color and show the kindness that most people see in him . When it comes to clothing, James tends to wear the oppisite of what people usually expect him to wear, as they see him the standard "White Knight". James prefers to wear dark-colored clothing, stating that he likes the variety of colors. James will usually wear a black jacket that stops at his waist; underneath that, James has on a dark red T-shirt, that tightly clings to his body due to his muscles. He also has on a black pair of pants, which are held up by a brown belt that has a silver buckle. He finishes this outfit by wearing a pair of standard brown loafers. He will sometimes wear a long white scarf along with outifit. When wearing the armor that is bestowed to him by the Loywenaid, James' outfit consist of a shining white halfplate, colored with blue-and-white colored clothing underneath. He also posses a dark blue cape that is lined with white fur from his shoulder, fluttering in the breeze and giving him the looks of a true white knight. Personality In his younger days, James showed to be a very timid and shy child, always wanting to study and learn rather than go out and get dirty like any normal boy. This conflict eventually went towards bigger issues, one being with his father wanting him to become a warrior and take up the family sword, something that made him more reclusive as he didn't find the fighting to be anything more than a waste of time, which caused conflict between both him and his father. While him and his father distanced themselves form each other, his mother's love made him continue to focus more on increasing his mind rather than becoming stronger, until an incident occurred that made him spread doubt about everything he himself had believed. This caused a change in his personality, no longer wanting to be the coward he once was, James began focusing on getting stronger to overcome any kind of obstacle that comes his way, determined to break it down no matter how strong or how dangerous it is. As such, James requested that he trained by his father, who was shocked to see him want to become the warrior that he dreamed of but still took it upon himself to train him. James showed that he had a great amount of determination throughout his training, proving that he was willing to get stronger through any means, as long as he could protect those he cared for. This eventually led up to James going to join the Rune Knights, wishing to find alternative means of becoming more strong. As James stayed in the Rune Knights, he showed just how deeply he valued another person's life; making sure that on each assignment that he was tasked on he would never lose a comrade, even going as far as to put himself into harm's way. This is what caused him to seen as a very likable and caring person, both traits of which earning him the unofficial name, the White Knight. This was especially seen when James returned to Norvino, as he was able to draw the attention of many women due to his kind nature, even the hearts of two women that were thought to never take any suitors. However despite James' vast knowledge that he has gained over the years, he still does not have that much awareness when it comes to women, something that is considerede hilarous to his fellow knights and fustrating his female admiders, wanting him to pick up on thier hints. History Born in Norvino, James is the only son of Edmund Fitzgibbon and Rachel Fitzgibbon. Growing up, James was a rather quiet child; he did not speak that much and often keep to himself, usually reading books. This caused wedge to be formed between him and his father, as he wanted James to take up their family sword and bring honor to it, just as he did in the past. While James was seemed to get further and further away from his father, he became more closer with his mother. While she wanted him to bring honor as well into their family, she also cared more for her child's happiness, something that James greatly appreciated and caused him to spend more time with her. This continued over the years with James getting closer to his mother and further away from his father, the latter now considering him a "lost cause" for wasting his potential, not that James actually cared about the subject. He believed that he would never actually have to get involved in combat ever, simply living the life of a non-mage, a civilian. However one incident caused his whole perspective to change. His mother had been injured when they had gone out; she had been attacked, trying to defend him from a mugger. After this incident, James came to the truth regarding this incident-it could have been prevent if he had been stronger. There had been many opportunities to do such a thing and he had blown them off time and time again. After moping for a week in his room, James came out and was a completely different person. He seemed more serious and was open to changing more, seen when he asked his father to train him, causing a great amount of shock in him; although he did train him, pushing him to the limit as he wanted him to reach his full potential. James wished to protect everyone that he cared for and to never have anyone go through the situation. During his training, James began to become interested in becoming a Rune Knight. He eventually applied and was accepted, causing joy to flourish in both him and his parents. Before he left to head towards the Rune Knight headquarters, his father bestowed upon him their greatest treasure, Sangalon. He headed out, sword strapped to his back and arrived at the Rune Knight Headquarters. Upon arriving there, James had to go through multiple test to prove that he was worth of being apart of the Rune Knights. Several months went by, and eventually James was able to enter officially into the Rune Knights. James began to serve alongside others, investigating various events that happened across Earthland. This continued up until an event occurred where the Rune Knights were being under constant watch and began to become more strict. Around that time, James had been requested to return back to the Norvino Kingdom, the Queen stating that it was of the upmost importance; quickly getting his stuff together and resigning from being the Rune Knight, James travel beck to Norvino and headed toward the castle. When he arrived, the Queen told him that he was being knighted and would serve under her and would be apart of a special group to help protect the kingdom. James instantly accepted, willing to do anything to serve the Queen. He was knighted and given the ancient pendant, Loywenaid, granting him brilliant white armor. Since that day, he has served alongside his fellow knights. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Equipment Sangalon (聖心, Seishin; Welsh for The Sacred Heart): A "Holy Relic" of sorts, the legend behind this sword is known all across many countries, especially in kingdoms of , Infernius, and Norvino. It goes by many names such as Sword of Divine Rights (神権刀, Shinken-gatana), Blade of the White Knights '(白士剣, ''Byakushiken), and '''Sword forged from Heaven's Bonds (刃天国の債券から偽造, Amakento). It's said to be wielded by those of a pure heart and a strong and just will. Dating back to the time of Zeref, where many of his demons roamed Earthland, the legend states that the blade was created by an ancient mage. The mage created the blade using unique materials, materials only found in the deepest part of the world. Using said materials, he forged the blade using an ancient spell, one long forgotten in the modern world. It took ten days and ten night to forge. Once it was completed, he gave the blade a will. This "will" had selected a wielder. This wielder was one of the bravest individuals at the time, pure of heart and a will as strong as steel. For his immense bravery, the sword granted him the power to slay any form of evil without fail. All forms of Dark Magic, going from curses to demon summonings, were useless against its might and anything that it killed was cleansed and return back into magical energy. With this blade, the wielder killed of many demons haunting the continent and saved many lives, guiding them to salvation. From then on, it was passed down to many brave individuals over the years, going from knights to mages to even kings. However, whenever the person dies or the evil is destroyed, the returns to its slumber, only to be awakened by a great evil. If so were to ever happen, it'll seek out the bravest and pure-hearted of individuals to wield it's mighty power. Also, the individual will gain the title "White Knight of Salvation and Miracles" (救いと奇蹟の白騎士, Sukui to Kiseki no Hakushi '') becoming synonymous with the people and guiding them towards a new future. Forged in the fires of magic and crafted with the skill of a thousand craftsmen, the sword has been given unique properties. One of them is its absurdly sharp capabilities. However, this can only reached if the wielder's will and spirit is strong enough. Should there be any doubt in his mind, it'll dull the blade considerably. Because the blade and the wielder are as one, the blade is telepathically linked to him. Should they get separated, he can always call it back, no matter long the distance between them. The blade also appears to act on its own when the wielder's life is in serious danger, using a variety of unique means to protect him. These are but mere iotas of the blade's true capabilities. When saying the sacred chant is when the blade's power truly unleashed. The blade's chant is as follows: English= ''I, who is about to awaken, Am the knight who has prayed I glorify the "pure" and praise the "eternal" I shall become the Holy Knight of Salvation and Miracles purging all forms of evil. And I shall take the innocent to the limits of the white paradise |-| Kanji= 目覚めるとしている私は、 祈っている騎士午前 私は "純粋"を美化し、「永遠の賞賛 私は聖救世の騎士と悪のすべての形態をパージ奇跡になるもの そして、私は白い楽園の限界まで無実を講じなければならない |-| Romaji= Mezameru to shite iru watashi wa, Inotte iru kishi gozen Watashi wa" junsui" o bika shi,`eien no shōsan. Watashi wa Sei guze no kishi to aku no subete no keitai o pāji kiseki ni naru mono Soshite, watashi wa shiroi rakuen no genkai made mujitsu o kōjinakereba naranai When that is done, the blade will glow in an immense yet gentle light, illuminating a wide area. From there, it'll signify that it's true power has been unleashed for its just use. In this form, the blade becomes an anti-magic weapon. This means any form of magic will be deemed useless. It can slay any creature of any kind without fail, regardless of what abilities or magics they might possess. The blade can also form strong barriers of any kind, protecting the wielder from all forms of attacks. The final ability is the most deadliest of all. By gathering magic into the blade and releasing it with a mighty swing, the wielder can unleash a blast so powerful and potent that it both utterly destroys and purifies all within its range, leaving nothing in its wake. These abilities, along with its status as a "Holy Relic" makes it a match for the "True Longinus - Juggernaut", who's in the current possession of Pandora Solus. The current wielder is James Fitzgibbon, leader of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. A little trivia for you readers, Obviously, the sword is based off of King Arthur's sword - Excalibur and the chant used to summon its power is loosely inspired by the Juggernaut Drive from Highschool DXD. Loywenaid (白士創石 (ブライトソウル) Buraitosouru; Welsh for Shining Soul, Japanese for White Knight Creation Gem): Loywenaid is a rare and ancient Magic Artifact that belongs to the royal family of the Norvino King, and is current in the possession of the James, a member of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. This works similar to the Helm of Leadership in a way, granting the user a new ability. When James places the pendant around his neck, it will began to synchronize with his own magic. This will cause a unique reaction to occur as the pendant will began to draw onto the Eternano around it and create an unique white armor, enhancing his physical and magical abilities, allowing him to go beyond that of which he already possess. It should be noted that like the Helm of Leadership, the abilities of the pendant are only half of its full capability that it has to offer. It is currently unknown why it is restricted but it must be tied to the rings and the helm. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Swordsmanship Skill: Physical Attributes Astonishing Strength: Strength is one of James' strong point, second to endurance. Back in his younger days, James was physically lacking in strength but had great potential. It wasn't until his mother had been attacked and injured that James was ready to bring out that strength which was hidden deep inside him. By undergoing intense training subjected to him by his father, James was able to unleash the beast that was known as his inner power. James is able to use his incredible strength in many ways. James, by utilizing his strength, is capable of picking up object that are much larger than he is and simply toss them, as though they were peebles. He actually has been seen ripping objects that have been bolted to the ground without that much strain. James is able to do the same with people-grabbing them and throwing with so much force, that when they hit another object they can literally hear something break. James is able to implicate his strength into the way he fights making him a deadly force that should not be trifled with. James' punches and kicks, when used in collaboration, with his unique fighting style are devastating. By simply punching or kicking his opponent, James is create a small shockwave from simply the force of the blow, causing a great amount of damage towards them. When using his sword with strength, James is able to unleash fast strikes, that are able to cut through steel with ease. His strikes are able to send blades of air pressure toward his opponent, something that requires a great amount of strength and skill to pull off. When he is in the armor that is constructed from Loywenaid, his strength is augmented, making him a monster in terms of this area. He is able to create a medium-sized crater from simply punching the ground, at the same time, causing the earth to shake due to how much power was put into the punch. Remarkable Endurance: During his training days, James often felt more focused on making his body much more durable, compensating his muscle mass to make way for a more denser body that would allow him to walk like a tank without worry about losing his mobility or speed because of it. It has been shown that he is often able to take multiple sword slashes and sharp blade attacks, but all they do is break off, and end up in pieces due to his body structure and durability. Another unique characteristic seen is when magic attacks are sent at him, which are often reduced by his body's composition, acting like a cushion for the full blunt of the attack and allowing him to feel almost nothing when any kind of spell form is shot at him. James is considered to be the most durable of the twelve knights, almost taking on incredible numbers to be able to allow citizens to evacuate and him in no danger to any of the incredible attacks dealt to him. When James is wearing the armor granted to him by Loywenaid, he is virtually an unstoppable force. Due to the armor, James is able to take more hits than he could have allowing him to. The armor is able to absorb more attacks, making James able to push forward and back up his fellow knights. Magical Abilities Inordinate Magical Power: Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is the only offensive form of Magic in his arsenal. It is Holder Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for James to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the James to control his sword from afar, bringing it back to him. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. James is known for being specialized in using his sword, Sangalon. James actually has his unique style of sword magic that involves him manipulating winds around his sword, increasing the sharpness of the blade itself to be able to slice through mostly anything it can. In some cases, when the wind is seen spiraling around his blade, creating a sword of drill that can even cause a powerful wind blast that with enough force can destroy an entire building in mere seconds. One of the most useful tools of this magic is it's ability to allow winds to spiral around the user, generating wind that acts as an accelerator that can make the user move at incredible speeds or even faster depending on the amount of winds produced. *'Blank Soul' (虚霊, Kyorei): Blank Soul is a unique sword spell used by James that allows the user to create a blanket of light to surround the sword as it makes it appear to be invisible. The spell is started by the user concentrating a small amount of Eternano that is the length of their arm. They then channel that changed Eternano into their sword as the blade starts to glow brightly, slowly appearing to disappear from existance until the blade is completely gone. However, while it appears to be gone, it is still there, surrounded in a special magic cloak that covers it from being seen by anyone. However, there is a few risks with doing this spell, one being that despite the hidden cloak, the blade can still be felt and heard, making it easy for the opponent to feel the rushing wind that passes with each slash. The second flaw is that the user must be constantly focused on keeping the sword in it's form, not breaking concentration even once, or else the spell is reversed. *'Chaser' (チェイサー, Cheisā): *'Full Throttle' (全開, Zenkai): *'Holy Awe's Ending Judgement' (聖怖の期裁き, Seikowa no Kisabaki): The most powerful spell in James arsenal and was officially declared by the queen to be only used in an emergency situation, and only away from the city where it could hurt innocent people. The user starts by drawing forth the hidden energies inside of the blade, allowing the energy to enter his own body as he focuses it and controls it while it continues to resonate through his blade and body. Once the energy is filled to it's breaking point, the user harnesses it and compresses it into the sword, giving it a golden light as the energy builds up more and more, making it seem like it is a second sun on the horizon. After the energy is stored and ready, the user swings the blade upward, releasing the internal trapped inside and creating a mass eruption of destruction within a 100 meters of the user, destroying everything and everyone in it's path. When the energy dies down, all that is left is a large crater that is big enough to fill up a small lake. With such a powerful spell, there also comes powerful risks, one being that anything in the range of the spell is likely to be killed due to the controllable force it blade itself produces. Once the user finishes their spell, the strain of the compression they had to do is felt on the body as it locks up on them, unable to move for quite a while as their muscles are constricted and left in a state of exhaustion to the point of passing out from just using the spell. Relationships Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Kristel Solus Quotes Trivia *Intrestingly, James has written a book called White Knight Chronicles. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Norvino Kingdom